


all things soft and beautiful and bright

by anathema (azirapha1e)



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Domesticity, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, attempts at baking, the keyword there being Attempts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 02:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10653243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azirapha1e/pseuds/anathema
Summary: Isak should've known it was a bad idea from the second he saw the Pinterest recipe, but -Well.He's never claimed to be any good at saying no to Even.





	all things soft and beautiful and bright

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iphigenias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iphigenias/gifts).



Here are the pros of having a boyfriend who likes to cook: when you plan a last minute movie night with your friends, you always know there will be baked goods available.

Here are the cons of having a boyfriend who likes to cook: he will lure you into helping him prepare said baked goods with the promise of kisses and just-out-of-the-oven brownies, and before you know it you'll find yourself covered in spilled flour, fingers frustratingly sticky.

"Have you mixed the eggs in?" Even asks, leaning against the kitchen table and scrolling through the recipe on his phone. Isak rolls his eyes.

"The eggs are mixed," he says, counting his achievements off on his fingers. "I cleaned most of the flour off the floor, and most of the butter off the window, and I got the chocolate ready. Marvel at my talent."

Even looks up, raising his eyebrows.

"I'm very impressed," he says, a smile playing at the corners of his mouth. Isak wants to call him out for being a sarcastic ass, but he also wants to kiss him, and in the end it's the latter that wins out. He crosses the small kitchen and once he's close enough Even's free hand curls around his hip, his thumb smoothing over the small patch of bare skin between Isak's jeans and his shirt. Isak leans into his touch, tilting his head up slightly for a kiss. One kiss becomes two, two becomes three, Isak becomes a little distracted from the task at hand - and then Even's pulling away, frowning at the container on the table.

"Is that hot chocolate powder?"

Isak stares at him blankly for a moment.

"Yes," he says, slowly. "The hot chocolate powder that your loving boyfriend got out for you, so that you can make brownies for him."

"We need cocoa powder, though," Even points out, and Isak, frankly, does not understand why they're having this discussion when they could still be kissing.

"For fuck's - let me see," he says, worming closer and trying to steal Even's phone.

"The recipe," Even insists, batting Isak's hands away, "says we need cocoa powder. That's not cocoa powder."

Isak wrinkles his nose.

"Bullshit," he says. "Yes it is. It's right there on the label."

"It's hot chocolate," Even tells him patiently. "They're different."

"They're the same thing."

"No, no, one is like," Even starts, "you know, specifically for making hot chocolate, the other is-"

"Also for hot chocolate," Isak argues, "yeah, because they're the  _same_."

Even sighs. He walks over to one of the kitchen cupboards, disappearing face-first.

"This looks desperate, you know," Isak calls after him. Even doesn't answer, just reaches one arm out awkwardly to stick his middle finger up in Isak's direction.

"Here," he says a minute or so later, emerging triumphantly with a pot in hand. "Cocoa powder."

And - yeah. Okay. Maybe there's the slightest chance that they do look a little different, but honestly, Isak thinks you could still replace one with the other without the world coming to an end.

Maybe.

"Whatever," Isak says, shoving his hands in the pockets of his hoodie. He turns away from Even and looks up at the ceiling, attempting in vain to hide the flush creeping up his neck.

"Are you ignoring me now?" Even asks, and Isak can't resist looking over to see the grin on Even's face, wide enough that his dimples show. He chooses to stay quiet, mouth twitching with the effort it takes not to smile. They watch each other silently.

"You're smiling," Even says.

"I'm not."

"You are."

"Nei," Isak protests, but he's grinning full mouthed as Even walks towards him and slowly backs him up against the counter, as Even's hands settle on his hips.

"Stubborn," Even murmurs against his mouth, and kisses him long and sweet. Isak's hands find their way into his hair and his fingers make their home there, pulling him closer, slipping down to cradle Even's face in his hands.

"You just spent five minutes with your head in a cupboard to prove a point," Isak tells him when the kiss ends, brushing their noses together. "You don't get to talk about stubbornness."

"I'm in love with the most stubborn boy on earth," Even says, "surely that gives me a little authority."

He twists Isak's curls between his fingers. Isak kisses him again, just because he can, because it's the only thing he wants to do when Even looks at him like this. Like Isak is his whole world, and then some.

"I should go out when we're done," Even says quietly, still stroking Isak's hair. "Get some alcohol to bribe our friends with."

"Or," Isak suggests, "you could stay here. And our terrible friends can bring their own terrible alcohol."

"I might need convincing," Even says.

"First of all," Isak says, slyly, "it's raining, and I know you spent half an hour on your hair this morning -"

"That's not-"

"And," Isak says, voice softer, stroking over Even's cheekbones with his thumbs, "I like spending time with you."

Even's expression changes into something sweet and soft. It makes Isak's chest sing with warmth. Even draws him in closer again, Isak lets his eyes flutter shut - 

Even pulls away, laughing delightedly. Isak is about to protest but he doesn't have the time, because Even is crossing over to the kitchen table and turning the radio up.

"Oh, no," Isak groans.

"Come on," Even says, "just for two seconds. Two seconds, Issy."

"I am not," Isak informs him seriously, "being coerced into dancing to Gabrielle."

"That's what you said last time," Even says, "and yet-"

"No," Isak says, laughing, but he lets Even take hold of his hands and pull him forward anyway. Even tugs him into the centre of the floor, keeps hold of Isak's hands and mouths the lyrics with a ridiculous smile on his face brighter than the sun and Isak can feel himself smiling too - he leans up and kisses Even on the mouth and Even kisses him back, sweet and teasing little kisses, kisses that make Isak's cheeks flush pink.

"I think I've changed my mind about Gabrielle," he breathes out. Even grins at him.

"Yeah?”

"Not completely," Isak amends, brushing their noses together, "but this song is good."

"What made you change your mind?" Even asks him. His voice is low and warm.

"Guess," Isak whispers, pulling him closer. Even laughs, closes the space between them, and the brownies, Isak decides, can wait. Just for a little while.

**Author's Note:**

> for liz, who is a star and deserves the best birthday in the world x
> 
> i promise that i can, in fact, write things Other Than Fluff, but today felt like a day for sappiness and baking, so i hope u enjoyed 1k of. literally just that. thanks for reading, friends!! <3


End file.
